Stay
by kookiecutie 20
Summary: 'Sebenarnya apa salahku, seharusnya kalian membebaskanku saja, 'ucap jungkook.. 'tetap disini karena,,,aku mencintaimu' Taehyung.


Title : Stay

Cast : Kim taehyung, Jeon jungkook ( VKOOK)

Slight JIKOOK

Genre : Hurt,romance, Mpreg

Warning Gs for UKE

Rate : M

This story belongs to Me DLDR…OKE!

Chapter 1

Di sebuah rumah mewah seorang yeoja sedang melangkah menuju kamarnya, rumah mewah yang sudah di singgahinya selama beberapa tahun ini, kemewahan yang seharusnya di banggakan oleh setiap yeoja, bisa berpoya – poya menghabiskan harta yang tiada tara, tapi bagi jeon jungkook nama yeoja itu, semua hanya hiasan semata dia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa yang di butuhkannya sekarang hanya kebebasan tak ingin terkurung lebih lama di rumah mewah ini yang baikan di cover surga tapi di dalamnya hanya neraka,.

Di kamarnya jungkook kembali meneteskan air matanya bagaimana tidak menangis sudah 2 minggu lebih dia di kurung di rumah ini dengan penjagaan yang ketat, dengan body guard yang bertubuh kekar bahkan untuk menghirup udara saja susah, rasanya jungkook ingin mati saja.

Malam harinya seorang pria dengan gaya dan fashionnya sangat mencolok memasuki rumah tersebut, " apa dia mencoba kabur lagi ? " Tanya taehyung pada salah satu bodyguard.

" sudah tuan, nyonya sekarang berada di kamarnya"jawab bodyguard tersebut.

Kemudian taehyung memasuki kamar dimana yeoja tadi menangis, dengan langka cepat taehyung langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri,lalu menuju tempat tidur yang sama dengan yeoja tersebut dan menatap yeoja yang sudah di terlelap tersebut dan mencium keningnya sekilas, kemudian merebahkan diri di samping yeoja itu dan memeluknya dengan posesif.

Pagi mulai menjelang jungkook merasa dadanya sesak karena pelukan taehyung yang terlalu posesif tersebut, dan menatap namja tersebut dengan datar, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi, jungkook bosan menatap suaminya " yah" suami, Kim taehyung merupakan CEO dari taeyang corp dengan jabatan yang tinggi dengan wajah rupawannya, banyak orang yang menggilainya. Kenapa jungkook bosan? Terkadang jungkook merasa dia hanya boneka dari kim taehyung, yang seenaknya diatur dan di kurung seperti peliharaan dan terutama pemuas nafsu pria tersebut.

Sebenarnya dulu jungkook adalah wanita yang cantik, lembut, ramah, ceria dan pergaulannya sangat luas banyak namja yang tergila-gila akan kecantikan dan kebaikan hati yeoja tersebut, tapi itu semua hanya dulu sebelum kecelakaan yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu keceriaan jungkook menghilang bersama dengan lelaki yang merupakan cinta pertamanya dengan tega menjualnya dan menjadikannya budak berstatus istri,.yahh..

Flasback…

2 tahun lalu jungkook dengan pacarnya merayakan hari jadi mereka dan dengan memaksa pacar jungkook menyuruhnya untuk meminum alcohol dengan alasan jungkook sudah dewasa dan sudah kuliah di tingkat 2 tak ada salahnya mencoba sekali-kali dengan rayuan gombal namja tersebut akhirnya jungkook meminumnya juga, setelah acara minum2 tersebut mereka pulang dengan mengendarai mobil namja itu, padahal jungkook sudah memaksa agar namja itu naik taksi saja karena keadaan mereka sekarang sudah setengah sadar akibat kadar alcohol yang cukup tinggi membuat mereka mabuk.

Di tengah perjalanan, karena keadaan pacar jungkook yang mabuk, tanpa sadar namja itu menyelip mobilnya dan berakhir dengan tabrakan yang beruntun di sekitar mereka,

Suara ribut menyadarkan jungkook dari pingsannya dan kembali teringat terhadap apa yang terjadi dan melihat sekeliling di penuhi dengan orang – orang yang berseragam serba putih dan dari situ jungkook tahu bahwa dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Yang membuatnya heran kenapa ada orang lain yang duduk di dekatnya, kemana kekasihnya? Dengan cepat namja yang berada di samping jungkook berlari keluar dengan menyebunt kata " Omma". Yang membuat jungkook makin berkerut. Kemana gerangan kekasihnya dengan tubuh yang lemah jungkook bertanya pada suster yang berada di dekatnya, " suster apakah anda melihat namja yang dating bersama saya kesini". Muka suster tersebut mengkerut dan menjawab " bukankah pria tadi yang bersama anda sejak anda keluar dari UGD dan sampai ke ruang rawat ?" . "sudah berapa lama saya di rumah sakit ini sus,.tanya jungkook". Jawaban tersebut membuat jungkook shock dia sudah di rawat 2 minggi tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenal namja atau pacar jungkook,.

Tak berselang waktu namja tadi datang bersama yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari pria tersebut dengan tanpa aba2 lansung menampar jungkook dengan keras, untung suster tadi telah keluar kalau tidak bukan hanya perih yang di rasakan jungkook tapi juga malu karena di tampar oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya,

"kembalikan cucuku, kau dan pacar sialanmu itu telah menghancurkan mimpi indah kami dan sekarang kau harus mendapat akibatnya, huft…malang sekali nasibmu pacarmu meninggalkanmu dimana kau akan menderita selamanya,.aku akan membuat dirimu menderita, bahkan dia tidak peduli pada dirimu dan dengan teganya dia meninggalkanmu dengan perjanjian yang mungkin akan merugikanmu," oceh yeoja tua itu.,

Dengan raut wajah bingung jungkook bertanya "maksud ahjumma apa?''.

Yeoja tersebut menyerahkan surat perjajian yang telah di tanda tangani oleh jung heosok yang merupakan pacar dari jungkook. Jungkook terbelalak saat membaca apa isi surat perjanjian tersebut. Dengan lantang jungkook langsung merobek surat perjanjian tersebut , "hahahaha lihat reaksimu kau bahkan langsung merobek tanpa berpikir konsekuensi yang akan kau dapat berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab apakah kau tidak sadar harga kematian cucuku belum sebading dengan apa yang telah kalian perbuat bahkan sekarang menantu kesayanganku mengalami cacat dan rahimnya di angkat, huft…dengan beberapa jeda yeoja tua itu kembali berucap " aku tidak peduli yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ialah meandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut dan kalau tidak kau akan menerima akibatnya,,

Flasback end

Setelah membersihkan diri jungkook kembali ke meja riasnya dan memakai lotion pada tubuhnya dan bergerak menuju lemari, belum sampai di ujung lemari tangan kekar kim taehyung menyeretnya ke ujung kasur dan langsung terjatuh di tubuh namja tampan itu dengan gesit dia memegang kedua pipi jungkook dan langsung mencium kasar bibir jungkook,.membuat jungkook terengah dalam ciuman itu,.jungkook sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, bagaimana tidak seminggu tidak bertemu membuat taehyung bagai singa lapar yang menemukan umpannya dan langsung melahapnya dengan rakus, jungkook masih ingat jelas percakapan taehyung dengan ibunya dimana taehyung mengatakan tidak akan melakukan hubungan seks tanpa pernikahan, dan jungkook yakin alasannya adalah ini taehyung merupakan seorang hiperseks tak mungkin dia melakukannya dengan istri pertamanya, melihatnya saja taehyung merasa iba apalagi mau menyuruh membuat melakukan hubungan meski jungkook akui kim taehyung merupakan orang yang setia,.

"Ugh.,mpppmm..lenguhan jungkook terdengar jelas di telinga taehyung"

"Taeee ughh,,,jebal,, stop it.,".keluh jungkook saat dia mulai kehabisan napas sambil menepuk dada taehyung dengan kuat..

"Arrhhhhh,.,tae arghh,.," jungkook meracau gila saat taehyung menciumi leher jungkook dan membuat kiss mark di sana sini sambil meremas dada jungkook dengan kuat.

"taehhhyunggg hjebal stop it..arghhhhhhhhhhhh" jungkook menarik tangan taehyung yang bertengger di payudara indahnya..

Saat tangan taehyung mulai menjalar di tubuh jungkook dan menelusuri perut mulus jungkook,.,dan jungkook tiba2 mendorong taehyung dengan kuat " tidak sekarang tae,. Aaaku aku lagi datang bulan jadi tak bisa untuk sekarang" dengan cepat jungkook mengambil pakaiannya di lemari dan langsung mengenakannya dan berlari keluar kamar, dan taehyung hanya terdiam mematung dengan tingkah jungkook yang gesit dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar, padahal di bawah kepemilikan taehyung sudah meronta dan mengeras minta di keluarkan dengan terpaksa taehyung bermain solo,.,

Mian,…banyak Typo bertebaran soale ini ff pertamaku mohon bimbingannya readerrnim

TBC


End file.
